Melancholy Reunion
by Rouge Deity
Summary: Sequel to Acrimonious Memories... Not left with many options, Cyril takes Sebastian up on his proposition. However, how will things work out when this requires her to see Alois once again, and this time, take his life? Contains WilliamxCyril
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. It's great top be back, i've finsihed my Midterms and I've decided to do another fic for one of my favorite anime/manga Kuroshitsuji.

For those of you who've read my first Kuroshituji story **Acrimonious Memories**. You all will be familiar with who Cyril is. If you haven't please read it, that way you won't be confused in anything presented in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji in any way possible. I only aspect I own is the idea for the story and Cyril Cloutier. That is all... With that, please enjoy the sequel.

* * *

_Melancholy Reunion_

_Chapter I._

* * *

Cyril quietly wondered the streets, it has been two months after everything and frankly, she was bored. It was when Sebastian's proposition popped up in head; she might as well try to find the person. As she walked down a road she noticed many citizen retreating into their homes almost slamming the doors off their hinges, she could even hear the clicking sounds of the locks. This intrigued her greatly.

_What could be going on?_

"I don't want to go inside!" Cyril heard a little boy whine to his mother as she dragged him towards the house, but for a child he put up quite a struggle, and she was about to hit him.

"Excuse me," Cyril motioned, "But could I ask you something?" The child immediately stopped seeing her and his mother had the opportunity to drag him inside ignoring Cyril in the process. Cyril frowned.

"My, my. Human these days, no manners whatsoever." she continued on her way. She soon came across a man who was closing his shop.

"Excuse me, sir." she called out.

"Hn?"

"May I ask why everyone here is returning home seeing that it is only six o'clock?" The man laughed huskily locking the door.

"I take it your not from around here?" Cyril nodded.

"Then it's understandable that you wouldn't have heard."

"If I may ask, what?"

"A killer."

"Killer?"

"Ah, yes. A crazy heckling that hacks up anyone that they come across regardless of gender or age. Everyone locks up to be sure not to become victims." he walked over to his car, "I suggest you find someplace to be, or you'll end up with more holes than you're intended to have." Cyril smiled bowing.

"I thank you. I'll value your information sir." With that, the man drove off.

"I guess I should find this person..." Cyril continued.

* * *

She paused when she stopped at the end of an alley.

"Nothing here either..." she turned to leave when she saw a female silhouette standing in her way of exiting.

"Oh? I who might you be?" the woman asked. She had a twisted look on her face holding a butcher knife in her hand.

"My name is Cyril, and might you be the killer going around this late at night?"

"Killer?" the woman asked, she twirled around laughing happily, "Hardly, I'm a make-up artist! I make everyone I come across at this time so no one can see my art work until it's finished."

"Well , I must say I'm not impressed by your 'art'. I say it's quite bland."

"Bland? How dare you!" The woman clutched her knife tightly, as if collecting her thoughts on what to say next.

"Well, if you don't like it..." she ran up to Cyril, "I'll make you pretty!" Cyril stepped back from her.

"Actually, I'm quite in favor of my current look."

"I'll make everyone look pretty!" she laughed swinging the blade in front of Cyril; she dodged her flailing arms with ease and stood a distance away.

Honestly, she did not want to deal with this right now, this much movement was putting a lot of strain on her stomach which recently healed itself, soon enough the wound would reopen. Cyril stepped back as the woman swung at her again, she had a twisted grin her face and only seemed to grow in its pleasure.

"I'll make you beautiful-" The woman screamed. Within a second-and Cyril had to admit she could not follow it very well, but it looked like something just slashed the woman's neck? The woman cried, dropping the knife and falling to the ground. Cyril's breath caught in her throat seeing the being behind her.

_A woman? A man? _

Cyril had a problem telling the person apart. They had long red hair, a red coat, and red-rimmed glasses with mini skulls on the ends followed with a black and white chain, and piercing yellow green eyes.

"If anyone's going to make something beautiful.. It's going to be me!" She looked down to see the woman had some sort of instrument impaled through her chest... A chainsaw, she raised her eyebrow.

"Ah! My beautiful scythe is all dirty now! William will be upset with me." they whined.

"A Shinigami-" she quickly ducked seeing the chainsaw swung in her direction, she dodged it by barely an inch and part of her suit was torn.

"Ah, demona!" he sang, "Did you honestly think I would let the likes of you get away?" Before she could even respond, he swung at her again, and Cyril once again dodged it by a fraction of an inch shredding her suit once again. "Oh no, no demons are getting away from me this time~!" Cyril sidestepped him tripping him with her leg.

"I must apologize on my behalf Shinigami, but I'm currently busy." The Shinigami rose to their feet, staring at Cyril curiously.

"Hm?"

Cyril observed the cuts on her suit.

"Now, where am I going to find a tailor at this hour?" Cyril jumped as the Shinigami flailed their chainsaw around.

"Kyaa! You act just like Sebas-chan!" he squealed.

"Sebastian?" she asked.

_Does he know Sebastian?_

The person hugged themself swaying side to side.

"Oh yes! My precious Sebas-chan! Oh how I, Grelle, wish to hold him in my arms!" he seemed to melt just by saying Sebastian. He looked at her mischievously. Cyril back away.

"Hey, aren't demons like you supposed to be devouring souls right now?"

"I have more self control." she answered, "I don't need souls anyway." she waved her hand idly, "Especially when I have no work to do, it'll be too much of a bother." Grell became interested.

"What kind of work?" he swooned. Cyril sighed.

"I don't think I should be telling you this..."

"Huh? Why not?" Grell whined. Cyril put her hand on her hip, tilting her waist to the side slightly.

"Do you not know who we are? You are a Shinigami. I am a demon."

"Your point?" he asked.

"We're not even supposed to be having this confrontation..."

"But…" Grell was lost for words, until he threw himself at her, "You look so much like Sebas-chan!" Cyril sidestepped him once again allowing Grell to go head first into one of the ally walls.

"Please refrain from doing that..."

"Whyyyyy?" Grelle turned to her. Cyril raised her finger poking him in the forehead.

"You haven't even introduced yourself properly." When Grelle only stared at her, Cyril sighed.

"I guess I'll start." she tilted her head to the side.

"My name is Cyril Cloutier. I am a demon that was currently a butler. However, due to an injury I have temporarily retired from work."

"Okay then! My name is Grelle Sutcliff. I am a Shinigami, and I used to be a butler for..." He tilted his hips to the side, stuck out his tongue and arranged his fingers as if he were at some rock concert.

"..Death!"

"A... Butler for Death?"

"That's right, Cece-chan!" Cyril twitched.

"C-Cece-chan?" Grelle swung his chainsaw around like a little girl twirling in a meadow full of flowers.

"Doesn't it sound so similar to Sebas-chan? It's so cute!" Cyril had to admit she never encountered a being like him, and what was even more unusual was that she thought the name was cute.

"Yes, it does so close, Grelle." she answered. Grelle glanced down at her outfit.

"Oh my! I destroyed Cece-chan's outfit... Grelle will fix it!"

"No no, it's quite alright, I can do it on my own-"

"No! You need a new one!" Grelle grabbed her hand and lead Cyril out the ally way.

"Grelle!"


	2. Chapter 2

Snow day! Sealed within my house without nothing to do, but manga, homework, and internet connection, so I updated it for you guys.

* * *

_Melancholy Reunion II_

* * *

"Grelle?"

"Yes, Cece-chan?"

"Do you mind me telling where and what are we doing here exactly?" she asked pointing at the huge edifice in front of them. Cyril was confused considering that they had to step through a portal in order to get here.

"Oh! This is the Shinigami Library, it's where we keep all the films of people's lives."

"Films?" You mean like a movie?" Grelle laughed at Cyril's expression.

"You can say that, it's the whole record of a person's life, from childbirth until they see me." Cyril cupped her chin taking in the information.

"Alright, and why are we here?" Grelle pulled Cyril towards the door.

"I'm going to get Cyril a new change of clothes that's why." Grelle pushed the door open, slowly. He turned back to Cyril and put a finger on her lips, "Now, you have to be very quiet." Cyril raised an eyebrow.

"Why-" she stopped in mid sentence and ducked away from Grelle's finger Grelle looked at her puzzled, Cyril proceeded to point Grelle in the direction she was facing. Grelle turned around to see a projectile flying towards him. A shriek of surprise escaped Grelle as he bent backward, more than his back could take. Cyril got a look at the item before it withdrawal back quickly. It looked like... an extended clipper?

_Maybe it was a death scythe... _She nodded agreeing with herself after seeing Grelle's death scythe.

"Wil! You almost stabbed me!" Grelle whined pulling out a mirror to look and see if anything was missing. Cyril stood up slowly, still on guard on whether he was going to attack again.

"Sutcliff, what gave you the motive to bring filthy vermin into the library, again?" Grelle waved his hands in a comical fashion.

"I have a good reason this time!" The Shinigami nudged his glasses with his scythe.

"I'm waiting."

"Well, you see..." Cyril stepped forward, blocking Grelle's view. She bowed quickly.

"Forgive me intrusion." The Shingami's eyebrow furrowed, and Cyril looked up at him. He had neatly combed brown hair, green eyes and rectangular glasses. He was clad in a black suit with a black tie.

"Who are you?" he asked, "Unless you're Sebastian in disguise." Cyril bit back an remarks she could have made at that time. She straightened up.

"I was brought her by Grelle Sutcliff because of an incident." she tilted her head, "and I'm the filthy vermin you address me by." She glanced at his scythe.

"You are?" she asked. Half of her expected the Shinigami not even to answer her, but he bowed quietly.

"My name is William T. Spears. The Supervisor of the Dispatch Management Division. I am a Shinigami." William sat down behind a desk.

"What might this problem be, if it's severe I will apologize on Sutcliff's behalf." Grelle jumped forward.

"It's not that bad William, we met in an alley way and I decided to fight-"

"Which I was against." Cyril added.

"I kind of destroyed her outfit, so I decided to bring her here in order to get her a change of clothes." Cyril could literally see the irritated look on William's face even though it didn't change.

"Come on, Wil! Look at her." William closed his eye leaning into his palm.

"I rather not."

"Wil!" William sighed and much to his dismayed looked at Cyril. Her outfit did look terrible, the sleeves and pants were torn, and her shirt was falling apart. He had a hard time looking at her without thinking something obscene. It made him wonder how Grelle didn't do anything to her. He coughed bring Grelle's attention to him.

"Fine, I'll let this one slide..."

"Thanks Wil, come on Cyril." Grelle grabbed her hand and pulled her past Wil. Wil watched them as they left.

"Cyril..."

* * *

"Come on out Cyril! I want to see it!" Grelle demanded banging on the door. No answer from the other side.

"Cece-chan!" he banged again. He stopped once he heard the lock click and the door opened. Cyril stepped forward.

She was wearing a black vest with a red tie on top of a white shirt. She wore black pants and a little red symbol of a rose on the bottom of the hems with black shoes. Cyril frowned as her eyes adjusted to the rectangular black frame glasses, if you looked close enough you could see the same little red symbol on the bottom edge of each lens.

"My eyes..." she groaned.

"Kyaa! You look so cute!" Grelle circled her taking everything into detail, "They look better than you're old outfit for sure!" Cyril looked at herself in the reflection of the tiles, and she had to admit, she did not think it was a bad fit, she liked the way the red of the tie contrasted her azure eyes. She even had a black blazer to go with it.

"Thank you, Grelle."

"No problem, it's the least I could do for you." he answered. Cyril narrowed her brows as she began to think.

"I think I should take my leave now..."

"Why?" Grelle asked. Cyril looked at him disappointed.

"Have you forgotten, we're completely different beings that aren't even supposed to be having confrontations." she turned for the door, "Besides, William doesn't take to me very kindly." Grelle grabbed her hand.

"Williams's like that to everyone, even Sebastian!" Grelle rolled his eyes, "Besides you don't even consume souls, you're different from Sebastian!" Grelle paused.

"What do you consume anyway?" Cyril laughed.

"I thought you would never ask, I consume memories."

"Memories?" Grelle waved his hand idly, "What's the point of taking someone's memories? It sounds boring!" Cyril sighed.

"I don't need to kill someone in order for them to forget about me. If I killed them I wouldn't consume their soul anyway I would just leave it there, that would be waste, especially if you Shinigami can't find it." Cyril adjusted her glasses.

"Memories are much easier to take." Grelle still didn't like the idea.

"That's completely different from Sebastian! He would kill anyone-" Cyril stopped Grelle by poking his forehead.

"That is if Ciel tells him to."

"Wait! You don't have a job where are you going to go?"

"That's a good question-" she paused staring the door, she smiled as she poked her cheek with her finger.

"I never believed you would be one to eavesdropped, Mr. Williams." he purred. Just as she had stated William opened the door and walked in. Grelle jumped.

"Wil! You were spying." Grelle wrapped his arms around himself, "What if Cyril was in the middle of dressing? You can be such a perv." William glared at Grelle.

"I wouldn't even consider that in the slightest aspect." he looked back at Cyril. She looked much better than those torn close that bit he had to admit. Cyril walked past William.

"I was just taking my leave. Farwell, Shinigami." William watched over his shoulder as she walked away.

"Cece-chan!" Grelle cried running after her but William stopped him.

"Sutcliff."

"What is it, Wil?"

"I want you to keep an eye on that demon.."

"What? Why?" Grelle asked, his eyebrows raising in suspicion, "Is William interested in Cece-chan?" William walked out the room leaving Grelle confused.

"She may prove useful." is all he answered with.

* * *

Cyril decide to pass by the Phantomhive manor to see Sebastian. She knocked on the door, to see Finnian answer the door.

"Ms. Cyril!" Finny greeted with excitement, Finny practically jumped on her.

"Nice to see you too Finny." she smiled.

"What brings you here?"

"I've come to see Sebas-"

"Finnian." called a very annoyed voice.

_Speak of the devil himself..._

Sebastian emerged from the hallway covered in what seemed to be bubbles. Sebastian approached Finnian and quickly spun him around.

"Are you not supposed to be tending to the garden after our little talk?" Finnian's face faded to red.

"Sorry Mr. Sebastian, I get right on it!" Before he left Finnian waved goodbye. Cyril looked at Sebastian face, he looked stressed, and it was only three months now. Sebastian popped the bubbles he could see and turned to Cyril, he gave her a weak smile.

"Nice to see you Cyril." Cyril shook her head.

"No use hiding that face from me Sebastian I know you're exhausted." she nodded when Sebastian smile turned into a frowned filled with pure exhaustion.

"Glad to know that you can tell." he laughed quietly. While catching his breath Sebastian looked at Cyril, "You had a change of clothes?" Cyril shrugged.

"Yeah, thanks to that proposition to told me about three months ago. To be honest I only met them last night, and I must say.." she formed a heart with her gloved hands, "Someone seems to have a crush on you."

"So he does. So what brings you here?"

"I wanted to discuss a few things with you if that's okay." Sebastian shook his head.

"It's fine, I only have a few more things to do."

"A few...?" Cyril knew he was lying a few things to Sebastian was like a Christmas list to Santa from all the little boys and girls in the world. Cyril placed a hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Mind if I help?"

"The less the better."

* * *

Cyril picked up the tea up and lifted it to her nose allowing the sweet aroma to waver.

"Roses mixed with Ceylon this time?"

"Your nose never fails does it?"

"Not since the real 'Jack the Ripper'." she set down the teacup.

"I'm a little skeptical at the proposition you've given me Sebastian. A demon working with Shinigami?" Sebastian scratched behind his head.

"Well I thought it would be the perfect job for you at the time." Sebastian grinned stretched, "Unlike me, you don't need souls, while me I desire one once in a while, when was the last you've consumed?" he asked.

"First one was 4000 years ago, and it was the last one." she sighed, "I'm not to sure about this Sebastian, I'm not receiving very good feedback." Sebastian crossed his legs.

"Is it William?"

"How did you-"

"I had to work with those Shinigami a while back in order to save my master. He's not the nicest thing you would come across, frankly he hates us demons very much but doesn't say it out loud just substitutes it in words such as..."

"Filthy vermin, leech, hounds." Cyril finished. Sebastian nodded.

"You seem to have become familiar with him." Cyril fumbled with her glasses.

"You can say that." Cyril leaned back into the chair.

"Alright onto the next subject, the one concerning _you-know-who..._"

"Ah yes, _Trancy_."

"I _trust_ you've been keeping an eye on Hannah for me?"

"Of course, I keep my promises. She hasn't done anything out of order _yet_."

"Good, I can take it from here Sebastian. I get the feeling I will be seeing you a lot more often."

"As you wish." the butler smiled. Cyril headed for the door.

"Oh, _one more thing_ Sebastian." she began being only half way through the door.

"Hm-" Cyril back handed Sebastian across the face, the butler covered his cheek and looked at her confused.

"W-what was that f-for?" the butler stuttered.

"Leaving me to put up with Shinigami." With that Cyril left. Sebastian chuckled under his breath.

"I had that coming..."

* * *

Hey, Sebastian had it coming for a while now. Update in process, may contain William x Cyril and only slight Claude x Cyril. No, I did not forget about heartbroken Canterbury, he will get his time.

Please Review, it's greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Gawd, I've just finished read manga chapter 52 & 53 a while ago, I should make Cyril meet Snake. They would have some funny moments.

Anyway, on to the story.

* * *

_Melancholy Reunion III_

* * *

"Well, this certainly is fun." Cyril sighed staring at the scenery from on top a cathedral. She laughed at her awkwardness, a demon at a church, now that is ironic. She looked over the side to see many people crossing the street, but what grabbed her attention was a carriage than was driven down the road, as it passed the church Cyril stared in curiosity as she spotted a certain purple haired demon behind the horses' reigns.

She looked closer as the door opened and out stepped Claude then Alois. Cyril let out a breath of happiness seeing that the Trancy boy was alive and well. In fact, every part of her being wanted to jump off the roof and hug him, and she was willing to, until the promise she made showed its face, she frowned seeing she gave herself a restraint, so she had to restrain herself.

If she could she get this close to Alois without Claude sensing her nearby, she was satisfied with it. So she decided to sit back and watch.

Alois was as happy as he ever was, dragging Claude all over town to different stores for shopping, she sat silently as they disappeared into a large shop. She estimated that it would take Alois quite some time to look at everything, just enough time for her to do something, so she went to say hi to the purple haired demon.

Canterbury sat quietly as he waited on Alois's return he didn't move or bat an eye. Even after all this time that had past he could still see the gaping hole that was in Cyril's stomach perfectly.

_"What's with that look? As you can see I'm just fine, it will heal soon enough." _

He was beginning to wonder if she really was telling the truth.

"In deep thought, I see." Upon hearing the voice his head snapped to the side seeing Cyril standing next to him, she tilted her head and smiled down on him.

"Cyril..." was all he was able to say, he didn't know what to say, he had his question answered. Cyril raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's with that look? Something in your eye?" He shook his head silently and only tightened his grip on the reigns. Cyril could easily see that he was tense beyond anything. Before she could ask him what was wrong, he began again.

"Why are you here...?" he asked. Cyril sat down and leaned back on the seat.

"I wonder myself..."

"If Young Master... or Claude sees you-"

"I know." she locked eyes with him, "I'm well aware..." Canterbury was confused.

"Then why are you here... I thought you wouldn't see us again." Cyril adjusted her glasses.

"Ah, that where you're wrong, I remembered that I used the word _probably_. Besides, I have something I wish to ask you, Canterbury." Canterbury loosened his grip on the reigns, giving Cyril his full attention.

"Has Hannah been up to something?" she asked quietly. Canterbury didn't know whether he should answer her or not. He was caught between a rock and a hard place. Yes, Cyril's intuition was on key; Hannah was up to something. Nevertheless, Hannah was _his _master, she could kill him in a heartbeat, however, something inside of him couldn't bring him to lie to Cyril. So in an effort in not betraying either of them...

"I don't know..." Cyril narrowed her eyes, something wasn't settling with her, but Canterbury's expression wasn't giving her any signs of lying.

"I see..." she sat up hearing Alois's voice from down the street, she stood up slowly, "Well, I guess that's all the time we have to talk to each other..." she shook her head in disappointment, "I only wish it were longer." she flashed Canterbury on last grin before disappearing. Canterbury looked down at his feet, recollecting everything that just happened, he was so caught up in his thoughts he did not hear Claude calling out to him.

"Canterbury."

"...!" Canterbury snapped out of it staring at Claude below, "Y-yes?"

"Please guide the carriage back to the mansion safely." Was all the butler uttered before closing the door behind him...

* * *

Cyril walked through the streets thinking hard on what she had obtained, she knew Canterbury was lying, but she couldn't hold it against him. However, what Sebastian told her was not enough for her to go on, all she knew what that Hannah was up to something, and it _did _involve Alois.

Just thinking about what Hannah could do made Cyril's spirit leak out of her leaving a sinister shadow following behind her, she was very upset about this. She slipped into an alley way in that little children wouldn't become frightened by her shadow.

"Cece-chan's shadow is scarier than Sebas-chan." Grelle whispered to her. Cyril jumped and she pinched the bridge of his nose quickly in retaliation.

"Grelle. Please do _not _do that." she whispered. Grelle wiggled his way out of her grasped which was unbelievable strong for just two fingers, "What are you doing here? Do we need to have a chat on the whole confrontation thing again?" Grelle shook his head.

"No, of course not." he held up two fingers, "I'm here for two things Cece-chan!"

"That would be?" she asked. Grelle began debating on which one he should reveal first.

"Well, for starters. Wil sent me on a mission to _watch _you." Cyril pointed to herself.

"Filthy vermin such as myself?" Grelle frowned.

"Don't listen to Wil, he's like that all the time, he'll warm up sooner or later!"

"In my situation I say the word 'later' best suits it..."

"Alright, number two!" Grelle turned Cyril around and made her look around the corner, he pointed to a young lady, she looked like she was just turning twenty.

"Grelle, what are you-" Grelle then pointed her to a man that was trailing behind her, he sure did look like the shady type. Cyril slowly saw him pull a switch blade out of his pocket. She narrowed her eyes, he was going to kill her, but not in public, he was going to wait until the street lights turned on and the roads were empty.

Cyril began to hear a buzzing noise behind her, Grelle had his 'scythe' in hand.

"Grelle Sutcliff, what are you up to?" she asked, curiosity taking full grasp. Grelle grinned exposing his sharp teeth.

"I'm going to get Cece-chan in the line of work."

"How so?" Grelle pulled out a small black book and flipped through it.

"Because, those two will kill each other." Cyril placed her hand on her hip.

"How are you so sure?" Grelle flipped through the book quickly.

"The girl's name is Laura Fleur, the daughter of a blacksmith that used to work in the Queen's army. Carries a knife on her at all times for self protection, and I must say she's pretty good at using it." Cyril still didn't understand.

"What's this going to do for me?"

"I have the plan all set! Since they are going to kill each other out that means I have two films to collect. However, the most important one to collect is Laura's."

"Uh-huh..."

"So, As soon as they both die I will pretend to grab the wrong soul and bring it to Wil. That's when you will take the more important one and bring to the library, there's no way Wil would be able to turn you down after finishing a job like this!" Cyril shook her head.

"Grelle, do you have any idea how many holes are in this plan?"

"I'm trying my best here!" he whined. He looked around the corner to see that the streets were empty and night lights recently turned on, "Let's go." Cyril grabbed Grelle by his jacket.

"Come on! We don't have much time before other demons are lured to them-" Cyril stared at his in an unusual way, she was deeply confused in Grelle's actions.

"Why.. Are you doing this for me, Grelle?"

"Cyril's nice." was all he answered with.

"..."

"Well, much nicer than Sebas-chan is.." Grelle grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him.

* * *

Cyril stared at the dead bodies on the floor, Grelle was right she did know how to use that knife. As soon as she was cornered, she jammed it into the man's leg, pulled it out, and then jammed into his heart, however in between her attacks it bought the man enough time to slash her throat, they bought ended up bleeding to death.

"Alright." Grelle went over and clipped the film from the man holding it in his hand.

"Take Laura's film." he instructed. Cyril did as he said and pulled the film out of her, it automatically rolled up in her hand and looked like an average rolled up film. Grelle went on to tell her further instructions before leaving her.

Alone in the alley way Cyril stared at the film, she was baffled beyond everything, she wasn't sure on what was going on and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know. Leaving the alley she carried out Grelle's plan.

* * *

"You cannot be serious?" William asked Grelle.

"I'm sorry Wil! I didn't know I had to take both of the souls." he lied. William rubbed his temple.

"Sutcliff. I briefly explained the simplicity of this task and you could not carry it out, the soul's probably been lost to some filthy demon by now, no use going back for it. I only hope this doesn't put me into overtime."

"I'm sorry Wil.."

"That's enough Sutcliff, you can go now.." Grelle left without another word. Wil frowned removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes. He was exhausted mentally because of Grelle, even though he insisted on not showing it.

"You seem exhausted, Mr. William." William put his glasses back on and glared at Cyril who was leaning against the door frame. She had a not-so-amused look on her face.

"I believed I told Grelle not to bring trash here." he stated. Cyril eased off the door frame and reached into a pocket on her vest. With her hand still in the pocket she approached William at the desk.

"I came here of my own."

"What business do you have? I don't want to be here for overtime." Cyril pulled the film out of the pocket and set it on the desk. William stared at the film wide eyed.

"I found this one on the streets." William still didn't seem set on it.

"Brought it back because it wasn't good enough." Cyril crossed her arms not batting an eye at him.

"If you know anything about demons, Mr. William, you should know that a demon _not _under a contract will devour any soul they come across." she sighed.

"Honestly, what have I done to receive such hatred from you?" William took the film and left the desk.

"It's not only _you. _I dislike _all _of your _kind_." he answered. Cyril followed William closely she didn't understand, Grelle didn't mind her so much.

"I believe it's time for you to leave now." he told her.

"You're right…" Cyril walked towards to door passing William in the process.

"_Not all demons are the same, Shinigami…" _she whispered.

William let out a soft 'humph' as she past.

"Then prove it." Cyril paused looking back at him, "If you prove to me that not _all _you demons are the same, then I will address you as otherwise." Cyril smiled.

"I'll glady prove it, Mr. Williams."

* * *

William x Cyril will definitely happen here.


	4. UPDATED GOOD NEWS

Guess what everyone! It's been a long time since I reared my head on Fanfiction but I have some good news!

Acrimonious Memories and Melchonoly Reuinion are going to be revamped and rewritten for your pleasure! This story had some much potential, but I don't think I had the skills at the time to write it...

NOW I DO!

Check out my new account, whichis kind of old named: Constabulary for the updated fic, I will be rewritting the chapters one by one making them longer and better to read!


End file.
